It's Not What You Think!
by Jasper'sFavorite
Summary: It was a regular night for edward and bella, until his his siblings get involved and get Edward arrested by Charlie! Now revenge and punishments are on everyone's minds. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey this is my first fan fiction. So if it sucks let me know so I can improve my writing. And if the plot seems a little familiar, then forgive me I've read so many fan fictions they seep into my brain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Edward.**

**EdPOV**

It was another rainy night in forks and I was with Bella, unknowingly to Charlie. I lay next to Bella in bed inhaling her intoxicating scent. I could never get enough of it. I still cannot believe that an angel such as my Bella wants to be with me. Thought some part of me wishes that she could realize the danger she is constantly being put in, by me none the less. Bella had finally gotten used to the rain and tie no longer seemed to disturb her.

Suddenly Bella jumped out of bed and looked around with a wild glint in her eyes. I got up and slowly walked over to her. "Bella what's wrong?" She just looked at me for a second and then she got another glint in her eyes that I couldn't quite catch. Suddenly she crashed her lips to mine and she was kissing me with great urgency.

I was stunned to say the least.

'_What the hell' _I thought and kissed her back.

Bella, being Bella, had to keep pushing my boundaries. I gently pushed her away, but she wasn't having any of that. She tangled her hands in my hair and began trailing her tongue across my lips begging for entrance.

"_Whoa, too far'_ I thought as I again gently pushed her back enough to get in a word.

"Bella, love…" but she pulled me back to her just as quickly as I pushed her away.

"_Where is this coming from? What the hell is she thinking?'_

But before I could get a grip on my thoughts I was completely angry. I pushed her back a little to forcefully. "What the hell do you think your doing, have you lost your mind Bella?!" I shouted a little too loudly at her. Then just like that she was angry too.

"What!" Bella screamed at me, "You don't like me kissing you!" she yelled at me.

"No, that's not it, it's…" I tried getting out but my anger was rising and Bella cut me off mid sentence.

"Then it's what? Would you rather be kissing someone else? Is that it?" She was hysterical up to this point and I was no better off.

"Would you rather be kissing Tanya? Is that it?" she yelled back.

"What?!" I screamed back at her. "Well unless you have some perverted crush on your sisters, who the hell else could you want to be kissing? Do NOT lie to me Edward! I know she keeps trying to come on to you. Why would you turn down an advance from a beautiful vampire?"

This was crazy where the hell was she getting these ideas from and _who _told her about Tanya?

"Bella," I yelled back just as loud, "why would I even want to kiss Tanya," -shudders- "she quite frankly scares me. The only woman I want to be kissing is you! Damn it Bella, I love you, can't you see that? Ahhhh!"

Unfortunately, amongst all the yelling we were doing I didn't hear the cruiser pull up. Though at my quite loud exclamation that I felt the sudden urge to kiss Bella. My anger no longer there.

Bella must have felt the same urge because the next thing I knew she had me pushed up against her bed kissing me and I was kissing her back. In that moment I felt no need for any insignificant boundaries.

Although once again it happened to be very unfortunate that Charlie heard the end of our little shouting match and came quickly racing up the stairs and burst into Bella's room. Only to find his only daughter pushed up against the bed with her boyfriend, kissing him very passionately.

At Charlie's entrance (a very loud bang caused by the door) we both seemed to come miraculously come to our senses.

"Char… I mean Dad! Umm it's not what you think! Really it's not." Bella tried getting out.

I tired reading Charlie's mind but all I could was, "He…. Shoot…. Gun….jail forever… convent." Whoa, his thoughts were scattered and very angry, staying out of his mind.

Charlie's face turned red and for a second I was worried that he'd stopped breathing. My worries were soon put out when Charlie walked up to me with a deathly slow pace and stopped only inches from my face. Before I could react he grabbed his handcuffs, spun me around blindly fast, (even for a human) and cuffed my hands together.

When Charlie did this I thought I caught a glimpse of Emmett's mind, "Ohh, handcuffs for Eddie, heehee." Emmett? What is he doing here?

That's when I heard it. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were laughing along with Emmett at my and Bella's situation. Wait, Jasper... that explains our 'crazy out there' emotions we were both getting. Jasper is probably fueling Charlie's anger right now, not that it needs much fueling. Why would Jasper do this, he knows I'm not allowed in here! Damn him I thought, whishing that he could hear me.

Charlie started dragging me out of Bella's room and down the stairs. At this I heard my sibling's laughter grow louder.

At vampire speed, so that Charlie couldn't hear, I yelled at them, "We'll see who's laughing when Esme and Carlisle find out."

At this the laughter died instantly and I heard one collective thought from them all, "Crap!"

As Charlie was throwing me into the back of the cruiser I looked back and saw Esme come running up behind my siblings and begin yelling at them silently. I could already see the punishments running through her mind. I guess Bella called her.

Even though my brother and sisters were scared to death, in the back of their minds they were laughing hysterically.

The cruiser pulled out of the drive way ad I winced as I read Charlie's mind. He was very disturbing at the moment.

(Charlie's Mind)

Charlie's driving down the road and suddenly makes a sharp turn making me hit my head against the bars separating the front and back seats. He smiles to himself at this. He pulls over and throws me out of the car. Before I can say anything he grabs his gun and shoots –wince- me. He then calls up Jacob and happily says that Bella is available –wince-.

As soon at he ran this scenario through his mind he quickly pushed it out of his head.

"_No," _Charlie thought, "_I am an officer of the law! I cannot shoot him and Bella wouldn't be happy." _

By the time we got to the station, and had my mug shot taken, Carlisle and Esme had arrived. Seeing as there was nothing I had done wrong, well except for pissing off the chief of police, I was free to go. On our way back to the house Esme said for me not to worry. "We have the perfect punishments chosen." Esme said with and evil glint in her eye.

Note to self: Never anger Esme.

Fin

**A/N: So what did you think? was it good? was it bad? do you want to throw rotten fruit at me? let me know. Sorry it the characters were a little OOC, but i thought they were kind of funny. there's a poll on my profile. Do you want a sequel? Vote and let me know because i've already started the multi chapter story just for me and my friends love it so far. well that's what they say. VOTE and tell me**


	2. Punishments

**A/N: Hey people, here is the second chapter. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own it.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie waited in the living room of the Cullen house hold. They were nervous; Carlisle and Esme were on their way home with punishments.

What worried them was not knowing what their punishments were going to be. Even Alice couldn't see what was going to happen; they kept changing their minds, effectively keeping Alice in the dark like everyone else.

"Alice," cried Emmett, "what are they going to do to us?"

"Emmett for the last time, they are changing their minds too quickly, so I can't see what they have planned for us." Alice told Emmett exasperatedly.

"That's when your enemy is the most dangerous, when you can't see them." Jasper said, his eye twitching.

'What!" everyone screamed at Jasper, looking at him like he'd just gone crazy.

"What do you mean 'what?'?" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, you just called our parents the 'enemy'." Rosalie said staring at Jasper.

"So it's a natural reflex to think strategically, I was in the army you know." Jasper retorted, his eye twitching slightly. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Jasper's twitching eye. Ever since "The Incident" two weeks ago every time Jasper got nervous his eye began twitching.

"Well enemy or not I have a bad feeling about this; with or without visions." Alice said.

At the moment Alice said this, the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up the drive way reached their ears.

"Crap, we are so dead." Emmett said.

Everyone looked at him. "Well more than we already are, duh." Emmett responded.

"You've got that right." Carlisle said very calmly as he, Esme, and Edward made their way into the room.

Carlisle and Esme came and sat down on one of the love seats facing everyone. Edward just glared at everyone and stood against the wall.

Carlisle and Esme just sat, staring at their guilty children and watched them as they got more nervous by the second.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were staring at the wall, each other, and the floor. Anything except Carlisle and Esme. If they could be sweat, they would be at this moment.

"Well," Esme said.

At her word it made Alice, Rose, and Emmett to jump a little and caused Jasper's eye to twitch madly for a second. Edward had to chuckle darkly at this.

"As I was saying," Esme continued, "Carlisle and I are very disappointed in all of you. You all know how Charlie feels about Edward and yet you go and get him arrested?"

"Didn't see this coming, did you Alice?" Rosalie stage whispered. Alice simply shot her a dark look.

"As Esme was saying, we are both very disappointed in you and seeing as our punishments never seem to work, we've come up with a new 'method' so to speak."

After Carlisle said this everyone in the room tensed in their seats and a wave of nervousness and slight fear was rolling of Jasper in waves, affecting his siblings and Alice.

"Wh… What are you going to… to do us?" Emmett stuttered out. Edward who had been quietly observing his siblings laughed at this. It was rare that Emmett ever stuttered.

"Now we don't care whose idea it was, you all helped, therefore you are all equally guilty." Esme said, "So your punishments will be deemed equally fair as we see fit."

Carlisle continued for Esme, "So Emmett since you asked first, you'll be the first to receive your punishment. No playing baseball for the next three games." Emmett's face fell at this and he thought it couldn't get any worse until Esme continued for Carlisle. "And no x-box or any other type of video game for one month, starting now." Emmett's eyes practically popped out at this.

"What!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hah!" Jasper said, "Maybe you'll actually read a book!"

"Well Jasper since you seem to have so much support for your brother, we'll give you your punishment next." Esme said. He paled at this. Jasper was not looking forward to this. "Jasper we know how you love to debating on the Civil War, so no getting on the computer to look up information or to chat with people. And you must accompany Alice on every single shopping trip she goes on for five weeks, when she is allowed to shop again."

Carlisle was interrupted here by Alice's scream. "Yes Alice that brings us to your punishment next." Esme said. "You are not allowed to go shopping for clothes for yourself, Bella, or anyone else for the next six weeks. And since you seem to love dressing up Bella, she will be allowed to pick out your outfits for the first four weeks."

By the time Esme was finished Alice was clutching on to Jasper's arm so hard that had he been human would have been crushed now. Edward had been listening quietly to the side, but at this he snorted because of what he heard in Alice's mind. In her head she was hyperventilating and chanting "No, no, no…" over and over again.

"And Rosalie," Carlisle finished, "now it's your turn. For the duration of six weeks you are no allowed to work on any of all the cars. And do not try faking some kind of trouble because if there is we'll take it to a mechanics shop to be fixed." Rosalie's eyes bulged at this and she gripped the end of the couch so hard it tore a little. Esme shot her a look and she immediately let go mumbling a quick "sorry" to Esme. "Also no driving until you are able to work on the cars too." Rosalie's eye twitched a little towards the end and Emmett wondered if the "twitching eye" was contagious.

At this Edward laughed out loud and everyone gave him a weird look. He turned it into a fake cough and excused himself to go check on Bella.

After Edward left Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room, reminding everyone as they left that their punishments had already began.

As Carlisle and Esme left the room they couldn't ever begin t to imagine the amount of chaos this was going to cause.

**A/N: so did you like it. i have the basic idea of how the story plays out, but if you want to see something happen or see someone let me know. what did you think of the punishments? some of them were hard to come up with. And don't worry if you wondered about "the twitching eye" that will be explained later on and you'll know what happened to cause Charlie to ban edward from the house... all in good time...;)**

**REVIEW... PLEASE... **


	3. New Plan!

**A/N: hey here is chapter 3. it's a little shorter but it's better than nothing. i write during school, it's weird but thats when i get all my ideas. then at home i add things and make it longer. This whole chapter i wrote during school today. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but can't i dream?**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room reminding us that our punishments had began already. No! I was planning on tuning up my car after our little show was over. How did this happen? We planned it so perfectly, down to every emotion they would feel and when to have Charlie walk in on them. It was the perfect plan, it was my perfect plan. I thought of it, everyone else just volunteered when I told them about it. Not that I'm complaining about their help. Their input was genius and helped perfect my plan, what with Alice's visions, and Jasper's emotion controlling, and Emmett with his… his umm… well Emmett helped a lot.

Ahh! I am so angry, I need to go work on my car to vent, but nooo, I'm not allowed to. And if I try any fake car breakdown, they'll take it to the mechanics! I can only imagine how they would mess it up. Well then I'll just have to channel my anger into something more constructive. Something like… revenge. Yes that's perfect!

I look around the room and see everyone else with a dazed look on their face, like it hasn't sunk in yet. Well I guess don't blame them. Carlisle and Esme went above and beyond the normal this time.

Suddenly Alice went into a vision and Jasper held her gently. As soon as it was over she immediately perked up. She looked at me and said the two most beautiful words I'd heard since we'd been caught, "I'm in."

Emmett and Jasper looked at us confused. "What are you in?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I'm in on Rose's plan to get revenge on Edward." She told him.

"And Bella." I added.

"I'm in." Jasper and Emmett chorused together.

"Well then, lets start plotting." I said.

"Wait!" Alice hissed, "We can't plan here. Esme and Carlisle could hear." Good point I thought.

"If we continue to plan in here, eventually they will hear us and it's not clear, um but lets just say that there are worse punishments than what we've got now." She hissed quietly.

Everyone just looked at her horrified. I tried imagining a worse punishment than I had now and shuddered to think of any. We all shook our heads quietly in agreement and took off running into the forest. Once we were at a safe distance from the house, we began plotting our revenge.

* * *

Emmett POV

My Rose is an evil genius. The plan is perfect. Now all we have to do is wait and put our plan into action slowly, so no one realizes what we're doing.

I have to remember to block my thoughts when Edward comes. Suddenly Alice ran into my room and pulled me into Jasper and her's room. Rose and Jasper were already there and Alice gathered us into a huddle.

"Okay," she said very quietly, "we have a problem. If we block our thoughts completely whenever we're around him all the time, then he'll know something's up and figure it out fast, not to mention go to Carlisle and Esme before we can do anything. So I have an idea. When we're around Edward just don't think of the plan or revenge." I went to say something, but Alice cut me off and said, "Or the word revenge Emmett. Just think normally. Now if you must, then do block your thoughts. But otherwise be very careful, but don't block much."

As soon as Alice finished explaining we all agreed and she looked to see if it would work. After a few seconds she gave us a sly smile and said it would work perfectly.

"So Edward won't suspect anything?" Jasper asked. "Nope, he'll just think we're being paranoid about furthering our punishments." Alice told him.

"Good, so that means that unless one of us slips up, then our plan will go smoothly?" Rose asked. "As far as I know…. Which is pretty far." Alice said making us all laugh.

Yes this was awesome! Eddie is gonna get his! Muhaha… haha… ha, well I need to work on my evil laugh. Oh well.

We all left Alice and Jasper's room and went in different directions. Jasper went into his study, Rose to our room, and Alice after a second doubled back and went into her closet and stayed. Probably mourning no more shopping. Well, everyone else was occupying their free time, so why not me. As I walked down the stairs I realized that I'd been banned form playing video games.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I could go hunting, but I just went yesterday with Esme. But I did only go so that I could get Esme out of the house while Alice, Rose, and Jasper fine tuned our plan. Yeah I think I will go hunting. I didn't get any big game because I was so excited about watching Edward get arrested.

I ran up to my and Rose's room and told her that I was going hunting. She was on the computer furiously typing and clicking away, concentrating pretty damn hard. She didn't even look up as I told her I was going. She gave me a quick wave of her hand and went back to the computer. As I ran through the forest I wondered what she was doing. I'd have to ask her when I got back.

* * *

**A/N: Well was it good? i was going to end it with Rose's pov, but i couldn't do that. I thought Rosalie's pov was going to be hard, but once i started writing for her it got easier. especially when she is on a mission! hehe;) So i am going to be working on the next chapter this weekend and it should be up by Wednesday. So any idea yet what is going to happen?**

**Press the Review button... PLEASE? it makes me all happy... and i write faster(hint hint)**


	4. This is sooo NOT good!

**A/N: Hey my trusty readers, once again i bring you another chapter. it's my longest yet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all... seriously i don't.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I watched Charlie push Edward into the cruiser. As he pulled out of the drive way I saw Edward look back out towards the edge of the house. Just out of sight from Charlie. I leaned out of my window and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all lined up being yelled at silently by Esme. She was pointing her finger at all of them and then turned to leave. She stopped and turned once more to face her children and said something, then she turned and was gone before I could blink.

The all turned and faced each other with a horrified look on their faces. They all gave each other a look and then took off into the forest, probably back home. Rosalie wavered a second, she looked my way and then took off after the others.

Well now I understand why Edward and I were acting that way, it was Jasper. He was influencing our emotions. I'd wondered what had come over me, but at the time I didn't really care. All I wanted was Edward. He kept changing our emotions, then let Charlie find us in that position. That had to be Alice, only she'd know exactly when Charlie would get home. Rosalie and Emmett probably helped out in their own way, who knows.

I looked at the clock on my dresser and it said seven p.m. Whoa, I'd been sitting here for an hour thinking. I'd better start dinner. I'd make his favorite, fish, try and soften him up a bit. Thought I doubt it will work, but I can try.

I was almost done with the fish when I heard the door to Charlie's cruiser slam shut. Not a good sign. I heard the door open and close and his footsteps as he drew nearer to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen I acted as if I hadn't heard him and continued to finish dinner. He cleared his throat and I turned around pretending to be surprised.

"Oh, hey dad, I didn't hear you come in." I said and he just looked at me.

He looked at me and sighed, "Bella, we need to talk." He said. "Well can't it wait?" I asked, "I really don't want to burn dinner… and I'm making fish." I added the last part in hopes of sparing me of some ridiculous talk.

"Bells," he sighed, "this can't wait. I'll let you finish here, but as soon as your done we are going to talk." "Okay dad." was my only reply.

I expected him to go and watch whatever game was on, but he surprised me. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched me cook. It was a little unnerving having him just sit and stare at me.

As I finished dinner, I quickly went through what I could get by with telling him. I could just imagine. "Oh dad you don't have to worry, Edward's only a vampire and so is his whole family. Jasper can control emotions and was playing a joke on us. We didn't do it intentionally." Oh yeah, I'm sure that would go over real well.

I sighed as I finished dinner and turned around to face Charlie. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was more like a few minutes. Finally he broke the silence. "Bella, we need to talk about what happened earlier this evening." Great this was not going to be good. I decided to try and get this over with as quickly and painfully as possible.

"Dad, we were just kissing. It wasn't like we were doing anything else, it's no big deal." I said. "Bella, you had him up against the bed kissing him in a way I'd rather not see. And he's not even allowed in the house!" he said, his voice rising at the end. When Charlie said this, my mind flashed back to a few weeks ago when Charlie had banned Edward from the house.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_It was around 2 a.m. and I had just had another nightmare of Edward leaving me again. I hadn't had one in a while and Charlie had still been up for some reason. Edward had woken me up and was trying to soothe me when Charlie walked in. I thought he was going to have an aneurysm. After the shock had worn off, Charlie screamed at Edward, "What the hell do you think you are doing in here at two in the morning! With Bella!" He'd seen me crying, Edward trying to soothe me (in my bed no less), and assumed the worst._

_"Get the hell out of that bed and never set foot in this house again!" Charlie roared. Edward reluctantly got up and left. Charlie followed him to his car, watched him drive his car away, and waited a good 10 minutes to make sure he didn't come back. He came back up to my room and looked at me. "Dad I…" I struggled to get the words out, but Charlie cut me off. "I don't want to hear it Bella. I do not want him back in thins house again." With that he turned and left the room._

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

I'd spent days trying to explain it to Charlie, but he didn't want to listen. I'd only recently convinced him of our story, but he still hadn't resolved to let Edward back into the house. We were getting so close to it too. But then Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had to come and ruin it.

I thought about all this quickly and responded to Charlie. "Dad, you know what happened, and you weren't being fair!" I said, and then an idea struck me. "Besides this was the first time he's been in the house since you banned him. I had to practically drag him in here. He didn't want to disobey you." I'd rather have Charlie be angry at me rather than Edward.

Charlie just stared at me with wide eyes. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I decided to speak first this time. "We'd better eat, or the fish is going to get cold." He mumbled something about not being hungry and walked upstairs to his room. Whoa, that was the first time I'd ever seem Charlie turn down fish.

I ate my share in silence and then put the rest in the refrigerator for later. He'd probably come down later tonight. I washed my plate and made my way upstairs. As I entered my room I found Edward on my bed looking like my own personal Greek god.

"How are you my love?" Edward asked as I walked over and sat next to him. "I'm fine." I said, "And you?"

"More than okay now that I'm here with you." He said smiling and pulling me into his lap. "Do you know what happened?" I asked. "My oh-so wonderful siblings happened. One of them got this idea and the others thought it would be fun to help." He said frowning a little, but then he smiled. Where did that come from? "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "Because Bella, it was well worth it to see the looks on their faces when they got their punishments from Carlisle and Esme. And they were very imaginative this time." ha said chuckling. He then went on to explain everything that had happened after Charlie had dragged him out of the house in handcuffs, even his very little disturbing daydream about shooting Edward.

I laughed after he told me what everyone's punishments were and their reactions to said punishments. I relaxed into Edward and began to fall asleep. He gently pulled me under the covers and told me to sleep; I'd had a long couple of hours. He said the last part with a chuckle and I drifted into a peaceful sleep with Edward humming my lullaby to me.

* * *

**A/N: SO DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BORING, BUT I NEEDED TO LET BELLA CATCH UP WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE! AND... I NEED A BETA READER. WILL SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE? VOLUNTEERS ANYONE?**

**OKAY SO REVIEW PLEASE? 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST PLEASE, THATS NOT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR, IS IT?**


	5. Let it Begin, hehe

**Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and sorry that is sooo short. but i will be going on a 2 day school trip and so i will have plenty of time to write the next chapter, maybe even 2 or 3, who knows? Well here is the next chapter, again sorry about the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**

* * *

(Alice POV)

As everyone left mine and Jasper's room I decided to go back and rearrange my clothes. It had always soothed me and I was in definite of soothing at the moment. Especially when I just realized that I couldn't go shopping for six weeks. And Bella, Bella! She was going to be picking out my clothes for the first four! Why did this happen to me? I've been relatively good. I mean it's not like I played any pranks on humans, well except for Bella. Hmmm, pranks on humans other than Bella, interesting, I'll have to remember that for later.

Well then if I can't go shopping then I'll just have to concentrate on the plan, the new plan, hehe. This is going to work out so perfectly. Edward and Bella will get theirs; they will have wished they never got back at us after what we do to them. This will make them think twice. Carlisle and Esme will never find out. And even if they do there will be no way they will be able to blame us, no evidence!

The plan is so simple, but it has to be done precisely. Tomorrow is phase one and it is my job to carry it out. Then as soon I finish phase one, Rose will commence phase two. Then we will all just sit back and wait until lunch.

Bella and Edward can't obviously be at school, so Jazz will make Bella feel sick and a little needy so that Edward will stay with her and not go to school either tomorrow. Our plan will go so much smoother without them there. I looked at the clock and saw almost time for Bella to get up. I ran to Jazz's study to tell him we should go to Bella's now. As soon as I got to the door of Jazz's study I went into a vision.

(Jasper POV)

I saw Alice come skipping into my study and then suddenly stop midway through the door. I ran up to her and took her in my arms until it was over. As soon as her vision was over she looked up at me and smiled.

"There is an added bonus to our little scheme this morning." Alice told me.  
"And what would that be now?" I asked.

"Since you're going to make Bella feel sick, she won't feel like choosing clothes for me today!" Alice said, practically dancing at the end. I chuckled a little.

"Well that is good to news now." I said. "As soon as she feels sick Edward will call Esme and let her know he isn't going to school. And Bella can't pick out my clothes for today! Esme will allow me to pick out my own clothing for today!" Alice told me, jumping up and down a little towards the end.

"Well then I guess we should get going." I told Alice.

"Wait, maybe only you should go because if we all go then Esme and Carlisle will get suspicious if we're all gone." Alice said.

"Okay," I told her, "I'll go tell them I'm going to hunt before school starts." I told Alice laughing as I ran out of the room.

I told Esme what I was going to do and she just said for me to be back before school. I decided I better hunt like I said I was so I ran off into the forest quickly.

As soon as I was done I ran to Bella's as quietly as I could. I stood around the side of the house so I didn't alert Edward. I relaxed and then sent feelings of nausea towards Bella, As soon as Edward caught on that she wasn't feeling good at all, I added a little needy feelings so Bella wouldn't want Edward to leave.

Edward called Esme and told her Bella was sick and he was going to stay with her today. As soon as he was done talking to Esme I made Bella fall back asleep so she wouldn't miraculously feel better as soon as I left. He would know immediately it was me.

When I finished I ran back to the house, my eyes a little lighter thanks to hunting. When I got home Esme informed me that Edward and Bella wouldn't be attending school today. Acting concerned I asked what was wrong.

"Nothing to worry about, Bella is just feeling a little sick and Edward doesn't want to leave her alone." Esme told me, smiling at the fact that Edward had found someone.

I ran up to mine and Alice's room to change for school. When everyone was ready we left for school in Rose's M3, all of us excited for the day. Though Rose was feeling a little miffed for not being able to drive; Emmett was driving her car, something he rarely go to do. As we pulled into the school parking lot we got ready for phase's one and two to begin.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know that it's short but i will make up for it by making the next few chapters nice and long. AND thank you everyone who reviewed! I absolutely LOVE reviews, they inspire me.**

**Now i must ask you... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please? I'm going to try something, if you review i will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter, this Tuesday!**


	6. The First 3 Phases

**HEY PEOPLES, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND I HAD TO TAKE IT IN TO GET FIXED! I DIDN'T HAVE IT FOR 3 DAYS, AND THAT IS A LONG TIME FOR ME TO GO WITH OUT MY COMPUTER, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GO CRAZY! AHH SEROIUSLY. WELL ENOUGH WITH MY RANT AND ON WITH THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, THERE FORE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... no matter how much i wish.**

**(Alice POV)**

As we pulled into the school I pulled out a sheet of paper and tore it in half, giving one half to Rose and keeping the other half for myself. I got out a pen and imitated Bella's handwriting perfectly. Now what should i write down, hmm lets start with…

Dear Mike,

There is something I desperately need to let you know, I've always liked you. But you gave up to easily. Maybe if you had kept trying I would have eventually said yes. Maybe I still might, but it depends on you. Keep trying; I'll probably say yes, I like a guy who never gives up.

Love,

Bella

Yes! That's perfect! Mike will totally believe Bella wrote this, he thinks way too much of himself.

**(Rosalie POV)**

I watched Alice write Bella's note and then I remembered that I'd already come up with what I wanted to write. I grabbed my pen and imitated Edward's script, which was easy seeing as it's close to my own.

Dear Jessica,

I like you, I really really like you. I have ever since I saw you on my first day here at Forks. I always wanted to ask you out, but I was just to shy to. I had finally decided to approach you, but then Bella asked me out and she intimidated me, a lot. She kind of still does. Maybe if you were more persistent in your pursuit of me I might be able to find the courage to break up with Bella, if I knew that you liked me too. I do hope you try.

Always yours,

Edward Cullen

Hmm, I think that will work, it does make him sound a little needy, but I don't care. Plus it will excite the hell out of Jessica. Now to transfer the notes to their respective lockers. I got out of the car and ran over to Jessica's locker and slipped it in and saw Alice do the same with Mike's note. I gave her a small high five and then we went on to our first period class.

The day went by slowly and finally the lunch bell rang. As I walked out of the classroom I was greeted by Emmett and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. We walked to the lunch room together and were greeted by a very hyperactive looking Alice.

"I take they found the notes?" I asked.

"Of course." Alice replied.

I laughed and we walked over to the line and got our props for the lunch hour. I looked at the food and turned my head, disgusted. How could humans eat this stuff? Suddenly Alice called our attention to her and said that Jessica and Mike had both found our notes. Emmett snickered and I smiled widely. I looked over at my "twin" and I thought Jasper was going to burst from all the excitement surrounding him. Though he seemed to be enjoying it because he didn't try to calm down any of us down, especially Alice, from what I could tell.

As we were enjoying the carefree atmosphere Mike suddenly burst through the doors looking around the room very animatedly. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for because soon his face fell and he walked out of the room looking disappointed. I looked over at Alice and she nodded, so he was definitely looking for Bella. He had obviously believed what Alice had written.

Then not two minutes after mike had left Jessica came running into the cafeteria. Her face was flushed from running, no doubt straight from her locker, and she was gasping for breath. As she regained her composure she scanned the room, very subtlety glancing at our table. When she didn't find the Edward she left the room in a huff.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at us. The reclusive Cullens never seemed to do anything in public, much less burst out laughing for no apparent reason. But we didn't care; it was just too funny not to laugh at. After we finally quit laughing Emmett liked over at Jasper said "Phase Three" with smirk on his face. Jasper smirked back and they got up together and left the lunch room. Alice and I waited a few minutes before dumping our uneaten food and following them. We hurried to catch up with the guys, keeping our distance so we wouldn't be seen by Mike or Jessica. We were not going to miss Phase Three being put into action for anything.

**(Jasper POV)**

Emmett and I rose from our seats and walked out of the room looking for Mike and Jessica. Phase Three was no in action and it was mine and Emmett's job to carry out this phase. As we were walking down the halls, searching I heard Alice and Rosalie walk up behind us and begin to very discretely follow us. I had to smile at this; if I were them I would be doing the very same thing. No way would I miss this.

Finally after a few minutes of wandering around, we found both Mike and Jessica each on a bench in the parking lot. Pretending that we needed to get something from the car we headed out towards the parking lot talking rather loudly. Well loudly to my standards, but I guess to human ears it out be barely audible, a more of a hushed whisper.

"So," Emmett began, "can you believe Edward and Bella broke up?" he asked me, feigning shock.

"No I can't," I said, "I thought they were doing fine together, I mean they were acting relatively normal last week." I said, as if trying to come up with some kind of explanation for their behavior.

Then Emmett said, "Wait, didn't they both start acting weird right after school last week? You know, after they both mysteriously disappeared into the school for like a few minutes with a piece of paper in each of their hands?" he said, acting like he'd just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

Fake realization came into my eyes and I said, "You're right, when hey got back they were all jumpy and took everything we said the wrong way. They were acting all guilty and nervous."

By this time we were standing still in the middle of the parking lot, and in perfect hearing distance of both Mike and Jessica.

"Well obviously they both did something and were nervous about what was going to happen." I said as we began walking again. Mike and Jessica had now began to subtlety follow us toward our car and were listening intently now.

"Well whatever it is they did, it must have caused them to have that huge fight the other day and break up." Emmett said.

"Maybe you're right Emmett. Perhaps we should ask Alice and Rose if they know anything we don't." I said.

"Huh, maybe," Emmett said, "they do always seem to know everything going on in the house."

"Lets go ask them now." I said as I grabbed a CD out of the holder; apparently this is what we had come out to get.

Unfortunately I didn't pay attention to the label of the CD until we were halfway back to the cafeteria. I looked down at it only to find a Spice Girls title plastered on it. I looked over at Emmett and he just starred at me horrified.

"Not mine." He said.

"Right." Was all I said as we turned around and went back to the car to get a more appropriate CD for us to take back into the school, well for me anyway.

By the time we got back to our table Alice and Rosalie were already back waiting for us.

"Phase Three, check." Alice said as she checked off "Phase Three" on a list of "Phases to Complete."

Emmett and I both laughed when we saw this. Only Alice was my only thought at the moment. That's when we all heard it, a very nervous clearing of the throat from the end of the table. We'd been so preoccupied with finishing Phase Three that we didn't hear Mike and Jessica walk up to our table. Waves of nervousness were rolling off of them. They were right to be nervous, though; humans rarely approached us. Bella is, of course, the main exception. She's weird that way.

"Yes?" I heard Rosalie ask them.

They just remained in their spot, staring at us.

"Well, did you need something or were you just going to stand there and star at us all day?" Rose asked, a little rudely, but that's how she is sometimes. We love her anyway, it's who she is.

"Umm… Umm…" Mike stammered out.

"Umm, what Mike is trying to say is that we accidentally kind of heard Jasper and Emmett talking in the parking lot and we were kind of wondering if it was really true that Edward and Bella broke up?" Jessica said in a rush. If we hadn't been vampires I'm not sure we could have caught any of that. Who knew a human could talk so fast.

Once again waves of nervousness, excitement, and fear were rolling off of both Jessica and Mike. Their fear was well placed. They were nervous enough coming to ask us a question, especially one like this. Though the death glare Rosalie was shooting them wasn't helping either. I could tell by her emotions that she wasn't angry at them; she was simply amused and wanted to have some fun and make them scared.

Finally Rosalie broke the silence and gave them a simple and direct answer.

* * *

She said, "Yes."

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!! AS A LITTLE MOTIVATION, I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN AND READY TO POST AT ANY TIME. MAYBE IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I WILL POST IT TONIGHT... I GUESS WE'LL SEE. HMMMMM...**

* * *


	7. Will It Work?

**ok so this is my shortest chapter, but don't worry it's just filler. i needed something to help make the transition to chapter 8. The next chapter is way longer... don't worry. OH and one of my reviewers thought ed and bella might actually break up! No Way is that happening in my story... i would cry too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Mike and Jessica stood there, in front of the Cullen table, staring open mouthed at them. For a second they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Bella and Edward had actually broken up. After the initial shock wore off they were both quite happy to find it was true.

Trying to keep their face straight, they looked at the Cullens and Mike said, "Oh."

Jessica finished for him saying, "We're sorry to hear that." Though she was not feeling sorry at all, and the Cullens knew this very well, especially Jasper. Actually both Mike and Jessica were quite ecstatic to hear this news confirmed. They walked away with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice just watched them walk away, silently laughing at Mike and Jessica's attempt to look truly sorry to hear about Edward and Bella. Jasper then turned to everyone and told them what they were feeling.

"As soon as Rose confirmed that Edward and Bella had in fact actually broken up they both felt dazed for a second, but once that wore off, they were immensely happy. They were feeling a little smug and a little lustful. It was really quite disturbing." Jasper said, and gave a small shudder at the last comment said.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all laughed at this and Rosalie asked Jasper if they had truly believed that they had broken up.

"Yes, they completely believed us, didn't doubt us for a second. And a little wave of trust towards them didn't hurt either." Jasper said smugly.

"Perfect," Alice said, "then Phase Three is complete. Let Phase Four commence."

"So you mean that we're going to call Edward and tell him now?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett," Jasper said, "it simply means that Phase Three is done and we can begin Phase Four as soon as we get the chance."

"Oh, okay then." Emmett said, smiling as he finally got it.

Rosalie smiled at Emmett, laughed, and kissed him lightly. She loved it, how Emmett didn't get things immediately. He looked so cute to her trying to figure something out.

Then the lunch bell finally rang and everyone rose from their seats, looking forward to the end of school so they could begin Phase Four.

**(Later that day)**

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day in Forks. By the time Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper got to the car Alice was already there sitting in the passenger seat impatiently tapping her foot. Rosalie looked at Alice with a glare and with a huff Alice jumped into the back seat. Since Rosalie was not allowed to drive, the next best thing was to be in the passenger seat, especially when it was her car. And there was no way in hell she was having Emmett drive _and _Alice sit in the front seat.

When everyone was finally settled into their seat, Emmett started the car and drove home. When they were halfway there Rosalie turned back towards Alice and asked her a question.

"Hey Alice, you've never been wrong about the weather before. Will Edward believe you?"

"Well for now he will, but later tomorrow when it doesn't get sunny we're going to come up with a good explanation. Or at least I will." Alice told Rosalie.

"Well do you know what you're going to say?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to come up with something that I actually seeing him believing." Alice said.

Everyone looked at Alice, if the plan was going to work; Edward had to believe whatever they told him, especially this excuse. The rest of the phases depended on it.

"Wait I thing I thought of one that will work!" Alice said excitedly.

After a few seconds of silence everyone looked at Alice and said, "Well?"

"Oh right," Alice said, "when he asks why the sun isn't coming out I'll just apologize and say that I did see the sun coming out but it must have been further into the future and not on that day. And that I haven't been paying to much attention lately to my visions because I've been too focused on my non-shopping punishment."

Everyone agreed that it was a good excuse, but Rosalie questioned rather it would work or not.

"Let me see." Alice said.

Alice looked to see if it would work and when her vision was through, she smiled at everyone.

"He'll buy it." Alice said.

Everyone sighed in relief and lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drove the rest of the way home. They were all looking forward to begin the next phase.

* * *

**SO I KNOW THAT IT IS SHORT, BUT I'M GOING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IT WONT BE AS LONG A WAIT AS THE LAST CHAPTER. MAYBE WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE REVIEWS?I KNOW YOU READ THIS STORY OR I WOULDN'T HAVE SO MANY HITS. REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS JUST ONE WORD... REALLY PEOPLE I DON'T MIND ONE WORD REVIEWS.**


	8. Emmett's Idea

**i am sooo sorry! please forgive me? i know i promised to have this chapter up quickly, but my computer decided to go and catch a virus again and so i lost this chapter that i had all typed up. luckly i write everything before i type, so it wasn't completely lost. i got it back recently and realized i needed to update this now. so here it is, chapter 8. this has not been read by my wonderful beta, because i wanted to get this up now, so i don't know if it's all correct. for this chapter my form of a beta was my friend standing behind me as i typed and correcting me as i made every mistake, let me tell you its frustrating and kind of weird. So now that my long explanation is done i give you the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Non of these characters belong to me.**

(**Alice POV)**

When we arrived home Edward was still at Bella's so I decided to tell Esme first

"Esme." I called.

She came down the stairs with a smile asking us how our day had been.

"Esme," I said, "it's going to be sunny tomorrow, so we won't be able to go to school."

"Oh okay then we better tell Carlisle when he gets home." Esme said.

"No…no don't do that," I said a nervously, "um as long as he gets to work on time and stays away from the windows, he'll be fine. And besides the sun will be gone by the time he leaves work."

"Well okay, I'll let Carlisle know tonight." Esme told me with a smile.

She left the room and I looked at everyone and told them that we should go over the next phase on more time to be sure we had it right. Everyone agreed and we ran out into the forest, out of the hearing range of Esme.

When we got to the spot we had used before we stopped and face each other to go over the phase.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "Phase Four is simple and it's all yours Alice."

"Right," I said, "so I tell Edward that I had a vision it's going to be sunny tomorrow and we can't go to school. Then about halfway through the day when it still hasn't got sunny I'll tell him I hadn't been very focused lately, on my visions, and instead focused on my apparent non-shopping life. Then I'll apologize." I said.

"Wait, but once you tell him the sun isn't going to come out, what's stopping him from going to school, even if it's only for half a day?" Jasper asked me.

"Rose and I figured that out," I said, "once I've told him, I'll ay that he can't go back to school to see Bella because even if he does have an excuse it will be too much trouble on all our parts, even Carlisle and Esme, to convince them. We'll just wind up in trouble and Carlisle and Esme will have to bail us out of it." I said.

"That sounds complicated, but as long as it'll work." Emmett said. We all laughed and ran back to the house.

About ten minutes after we got back, Edward and Bella walked through the door. I ran up to Bella and asked her if she was feeling better, acting all concerned. Hey if she had really been sick I would be. I was followed by Esme who asked Bella how she was feeling.

Bella replied that she had felt better after she had went back to sleep. Then Edward and Bella went upstairs to his room and after a while I could here the gentle hum of whatever music he had put on to play.

Rosalie told me I should go tell Edward now, so races up the stairs mentally telling Edward I needed to tell him something. Once I reached the door to his room I heard Edward tell me to come in.

"Alice." He addressed me.

"Edward." I stated back.

"So what's up Alice?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to tell you Edward I had a vision and it's going to be sunny tomorrow. So we can't go to school." I told him.

He sighed and said "Okay, thanks Alice."

"Anytime." I replied happily and skipped out of the room.

As I passed Rosalie and Emmett's room I smiled at them to let them know it worked. They nodded their heads in affirmation. I ran up to mine and Jazz's room and told him I had worked. Just was I was going to spend the rest of the night in our room arranging outfits that I might hint at Bella to choose for me the unfortunate happened. Before Edward took Bella home she came into the room and told me she was going to choose the outfit for me to wear tomorrow.

I went silent as she smirked and walked into my closet. She came out five minutes later with an outfit. I looked it over and I guess it wasn't so bad. I guess it could be worse, I mean at least she's not shopping_ for_ me.

After that, Bella left and I went back to my closet. There was no way I couldn't not wear the outfit, Bella had told Esme what she choose and Esme would know if I wore it or not tomorrow.

For once the night went by slowly, we all felt excited though we wouldn't be able to see what will happen the whole day to Bella tomorrow at school.

As I was thinking this over Emmett came into the room.

"Yeah Emmett?" I said.

"Well Bella will be in school tomorrow, but we're going to be here. How are we going to see what happens?" he asked.

"I actually hadn't thought of that until now." I said.

"I have an idea." Emmett said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Okay." I said a little reluctantly. I hadn't seen this one coming.

"Right, so we can't go to school and Bella will be at the school. Obviously a problem, but what if we were able to see what was happening at school while we were here." Emmett said confidently.

I just stared at him, I didn't really see where this was going with this.

"We get some mini cameras and place them around the school. That way we can watch and see what happens at school to Bella." He said enthusiastically

Wow that was actually a really good idea.

"That's actually a really good idea Emmett." I told him, voicing my thoughts.

"And I know a place where I can but the perfect ones. It's in Port Angeles. I'll go get them now. Be back soon!" he said as he ran out of the room.

Wow this was an awesome idea, how did I not think of it? Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's still good. I went to go tell Rosalie and Jasper, but then I thought I should make sure the whole camera thing would work out. I looked ahead and saw that it would work. So I went and found Rose and Jasper, who were playing a match of chess. I watched them for a minute before I called them to my attention.

"Rosalie, Jasper." I called to them. They looked at me.

"Emmett just thought of the perfect idea on how to see what goes on at school while we're here at home. " I told them.

Rosalie smirked, no doubt proud of Emmett. Jasper just stared at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking; I didn't need Edwards's ability to know that. Jazz was obviously astonished and a little miffed that he hadn't thought of that himself. I just smirked; he and Emmett were so competitive. Rosalie was the first to recover and asked if it would work.

I told her I'd already checked and it would. They agreed and went back to their match. I was glad Edward would stay with Bella all night, otherwise we'd have to go talk outside. Carlisle and Esme had taken a walk outside so we didn't have to worry about being heard for a while.

As rose and Jasper were finishing their chess match, Emmett came in the door with a bag I could only assume was full of the cameras.

Emmett told me and Rose how to set them up and gave them to us. We took them and ran to the school. Rosalie wanted to take her car, but we couldn't risk Carlisle and Esme hearing it. Besides it would be too tempting for her to drive.

Once we reached the school we placed a few in each of Bella's classes, in the hallways, and in the cafeteria. As we were about to leave Rosalie suggested we place a few around the parking lot so we could see her arrive and leave too. It was an excellent idea and we used the last three cameras we had.

We ran back home and decided we would use Rosalie's laptop, because it had the right programs to receive the signal from the cameras.

"How did you get this program Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah it's only use is for the cameras that Emmett just bought." Jasper continued.

"I downloaded it a few days ago when Emmett went hunting." Rosalie answered.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing on the computer when I left." Emmett said.

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"Wait, but how did you know to download the software when we just got the cameras, we've never used these type before." I said.

"Well Emmett mentioned the camera ting before and I thought I would get everything in case it actually worked out." Rose answered.

"Emmett, I am so proud of you." Jasper said with a chuckle.

Emmett just smirked at Jasper and said, "Why thank you… I do frequently burst into genius thoughts and ideas." We all laughed at this.

"I just don't tell you." Emmett finished.

We all laughed more at this and set everything up on the computer while looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**so was this good? could it have been better? let me know... REVIEW... if it's possible i want to get to 50 reviews, i currently have 37 so review. i'm writing the next chapter now and i am going to use every spare time i have to write it. and maybe if i get reviews i'll write when i'm supposed to be doing homework ^_^(don't worry i can do my work in the morning at school) **

* * *


	9. Bella's Day Pt1

**How much do you not like me right now? I am so sorry i haven't updated until now. i had began writing this but to make a long story short my teachers gave everyone projects that was basically half our whole average, so yeah i had to work on that most of my time. But i'm done now so i can write freely! Please keep in mind that i think this chapter is kind of boring but my friends tell me otherwise, so if this makes you fall asleep, i apologize in advance. :) THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ROCK! SERIOUSLY YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday candels i blow out i will never own Twilight**

(Bella POV)

I woke up to the blaring noise of my alarm and I groaned. This was not my usual wake up call. With my face on the pillow I felt around my dresser and knocked my alarm to the floor. With a loud thud it quit the incessant beeping noise. Ahh… sweet silence. Then I remembered the reason for this alarm, and Edward's absence this morning, the sun. It was going to be sunny, so none of the Cullens could go to school. I was on my own today.

I slowly sat up and looked down at the floor. Laying by my feet was what used to be my working alarm clock. Oh well, I needed a new one anyway. As I was getting up I caught a glint of white contrasting against my dark colored table. I turned to look at it and saw it was a piece of paper… a note from Edward.

My love, I'll be waiting for you when you get home.

Be Safe.

Love,

Edward

Not the perfect start to the day, but this note made it much better. I might have to go without Edward today, but at least he would be here when I got home. Since Alice couldn't dress me today, for once, I chose clothes that I was comfortable in. I got out a pair of dark wash jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and layered it with a dark blue v-neck short sleeve shirt over it. I slipped on my black converse, grabbed my jacket, picked up my backpack, and ran down stairs. Well more like stumbled actually, but for once I didn't trip.

Since I'd apparently broken my clock, I didn't realize I was running a little early for once. I didn't pay attention to any of the other clocks around the house, and grabbed a pop-tart while running out of the house. When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that there was hardly anyone there. Guess I wasn't as late as I thought I was.

I parked in my usual spot, got my bag, and jumped out of my truck. I looked up at the sky and it didn't seem to me that it was going to be sunny, but Alice was never wrong about the weather. As I lowered my head from looking at the sky I noticed Mike had just pulled in right next to me. When he turned his head and saw me standing next to my truck his face lit up and he broke out in a huge grin. That was never a good sign.

With a sigh I smiled at him and turned around. I started walking away as quickly as I could, trying to get away from Mike. I just knew he was going to ask me out again. I thought he'd finally given up, but his face told me otherwise. I didn't get ten feet before I heard Mike calling me.

"Bella!" Mike yelled. I grimaced and turned around to face him.

"Hey Mike." I told him with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I wanted to ask you something." Mike said.

"Sure, what is it?" I said a little reluctantly. I grimaced again, though I doubt Mike noticed.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight, or tomorrow night, or any night really!" Mike said almost bouncing. It actually reminded me a little of Alice when she was talking about shopping, planning to go shopping, or even daydreaming about shopping really. I smiled a little when I thought of this comparison. Unfortunately Mike saw that smile and I'm pretty sure he thought that I was smiling at him because I was going to accept. What I wouldn't give to have Edward's mind reading just this once.

Well I couldn't let Mike think I was going to accept his invitation, so I laughed out loud a little, though it sounded forced to me, thought again I doubt Mike actually noticed. Mike looked at me a little weirdly and I pretended to control my laughing, very poorly, I thought. I giggled quietly and said to mike, "Sorry, I was just remembering something that happened between Edward and me the other day. You just reminded me of it a little." I hope that excuse worked, although it was a really bad one. Seriously who would fall for that lame excuse? Mike's smile faltered a little, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"So, where's Edward today?" Mike said.

"Oh, um Alice gave him a cold, so they're both at home sick today." I said. Why did I say that? I should've used the usual camping excuse. But then again it doesn't look like it's going to be sunny and they are going to miss just one day. A one day camping trip wouldn't make sense I suppose. As I was thinking about the excuse I'd made, I noticed Mike had inched closer to me so that we were barely a foot apart.

"Oh well, that's too bad," Mike said, "What about the others?"

Crap! How could I forget about them? Well they couldn't all have a cold so I have to think of another excuse fast. Okay so what could I say that would work? Umm, they died? Huh, yeah that'd go over real well. Okay um, yeah, no they can't be sick. Ohhh, I got it! Well at least I hope I do.

"Oh, Esme took them to visit some colleges today. They won't be back until after school." I said with a sigh. That would work.

"That's cool." Mike said, sounding a little too happy for the absence to all the Cullen's today. I turned around and began walking away from the lot and towards the school entrance. Maybe I could get away from Mike. My hopes were lost however when I looked to my right and there was Mike. It was really creepy.

"Hey," Mike said, "I'll walk with you."

"Great." I said unenthusiastically. I frowned and kept walking. As we were walking Mike began talking again.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" he asked. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Mike," I said, "I'm going out with Edward. I. Love. Him." I said each word slowly so that maybe it would get through to him. "So I'm not going with you on a date. You're my friend, that is all. It's nothing more than that nor will it ever be." I told Mike. He was starting to irritate me.

"So is that a no?" Mike asked.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, seriously frustrated. I turned back around and began walking as fast as I could towards the school. I walked straight to my first period class and once I was in the class I knew I was safe. Mike was not in this class. So he couldn't come in here, or at least I hoped he couldn't.

I pulled out _Wuthering Heights _from my bag and turned to the page I had been reading last time. I know that I've read it a thousand times, but I liked it. By the time the bell had rang the class had filled up, all except for two people; the girl who sat next to me, and Jessica. A minute before the late bell rang Jess came bounding in with a huge smile on her face. She came right up to me and took the empty seat next to me. This was not her seat, obviously, and as soon as she sat down Amber, the girl whose it was seat it was, walked in. She gave Jessica a look and went to sit in Jessica's usual seat. As soon as Amber sat down Jessica turned to me with a huge smile and very sweetly said,

"So where is Edward?" I looked at her, what was with people today and wanting to know where Edward was?

"He's at home with Alice. They're both sick with some kind of cold." I said.

"Oh, well I hope he feels better." She said. I didn't miss how she said "he" and not "they."

Finally the teacher came in and told us that he had a lot of tests he needed to grade, so he was giving us a make-up work day. Which basically meant free-day in teacher speak. Everyone's face brightened and then cheered a little. The teacher told us to be sure to keep the noise down and he went to his desk to grade those elusive papers. I didn't really care, so I grabbed my book and went back to reading. I hadn't gotten through three sentences on the page when Jessica called me.

"Bella." She said.

"Yes." I answered.

"What's Edwards's favorite food?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell kind of question was that.

"His favorite food?" I asked.

"What, don't you know Edward's favorite food?" she asked in mocking tone. That infuriated me. Of course I knew his favorite, but somehow I knew that if I said mountain lion, it wouldn't go over as well as if I said pizza.

"Tofu," I said, "he's a vegetarian, as is the rest of his family." Jessica just looked at me a little stunned. She was quiet for a second and I went back to my book a little smug. Then out of no where another random question about Edward came out of her mouth.

"What's his favorite type of music?" she asked. I looked at her again.

"It's classical." I said. She made a face and looked away. I went back to my book, but watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked liked she was going to ask something else after a minute, but luckily the teacher finished grading. He walked up to the front of the class and put up notes on the projector telling us to copy it down for our notes. This thankfully saved me from answering anymore of Jessica's ridiculous questions.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my notebook and practically running, got to my next class without tripping. That was definitely a first. Jessica wasn't in this class so I didn't have to worry about her random and slightly too personal questions.

Finally Trig came and I realized I'd have to sit by Jess again. Oh joy. By the time I reached the classroom, Jessica was already in her seat bouncing, and when she saw me she waved me over. I smiled the best I could and said hello. I couldn't fathom what had made her ask those questions about Edward. By the time I had sat down and got my book out I noticed that everyone was looking at me and whispering. It was like my first day of school here, or Edward and I coming to school together for the first time all over again. I didn't get it, what was going on? This was so annoying.

Again in this class, the teacher told us to make-up whatever work we were missing. Apparently all grades had to be turned in by the end of the day and that's why teachers had been giving us free time left and right in practically every class. He then left the class and we all knew he wouldn't be back in class for the rest of the period.

I pulled out my iPod and put on one of my favorite bands, Jack's Mannequin. Then I opened my book and began reading. I'd hoped this would keep Jessica from asking anymore ridiculous questions, but of course it didn't stop her. She pulled one of my earphones out and called me.

"Yes Jessica?" I said very irritated. I hated it when someone did that.

"Exactly how do you get to the Cullen's house?" she asked. I was shocked to say the least. Why would she want to know where they lived?

"Um, why would you want to know where the Cullens live?" I asked.

"So I can take him something to help him feel better, duh." She said. Again with the 'him.'

"Right, well if you want to give something to Alice or Edward you can give it to me. I'm going over after school." I said. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well if they're sick why are you going over, you don't want to catch it do you?" she asked a little darkly.

"No I'm going to hang out with Emmett and Jasper. Anyways, they'll probably be back at school tomorrow. They only didn't come to school today because Carlisle didn't want them to spread the cold accidentally." I said.

"And," I added, "why would you go, you could get sick. I doubt Esme would let you see them while they'll still not feeling well. Besides you barely even know them."

Jessica huffed and turned away. I put the ear bud back in my ear and put on one of my favorite songs, "The Resolution" by _Jack' s Mannequin_. I learned my hand to the side and put my hands over my ears so that Jessica couldn't pull it out again.

Over the rest of the period she called out to me a few times, but I kept ignoring her. Finally the lunch bell rang and as I walked to the cafeteria I noticed that it wasn't sunny, and it hadn't been all day. That was weird, Alice said it would be. Could she have really been wrong?

As I walked through the lunch line I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. I wasn't really hungry. Since none of the Cullens were here today I went to sit with Angela, and, unfortunately, Jess sat at that table too, as well as mike. I sat down next to Angela and she gave me a smile. We talked for a while, but I noticed that Jessica kept sending me looks. Finally I got fed up and gave her a look too. That was a bad idea. She looked at me, stood up, and blurted out loudly, "Why did you and Edward Cullen break up?"

The whole cafeteria went quiet and all eyes were on me. What the Hell?!

* * *

**So what did you think? Did it move to slow? Because all the chapter following this one i am going to try and make them a little more fast pased. REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it, even if you thought it could have been better or something didn't make since to you, i'm always happy to explain anything you don't quite get. REVIEW! please...**

**oh before i forget, me and my bestest friend Larie made up a song. You know the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" ? Well we made up our own and we call it the "12 Days of Candy" its sung exactly the same way, just with candy! hehe XD Go check it out, i posted it on my profile. If you have any thoughts on it let me know... yes even if you think it sucks, i like to know what your opinion is too. **

* * *


	10. Bella's Day Pt2

**Okay peoples here is the next chapter! Enjoy (:**

(Bella POV)

"What do you mean 'why did Edward and I break up?!"' I screamed at her. If everyone's attention hadn't been on me then, it was now. Heads turned and I could hear gasps through the room. I blushed furiously, but for the moment I didn't care that all eyes were on me. Where the hell did Jessica get the idea that Edward and I had broken up?

"Who told you Edward and I broke up?!" I said quietly, I was trying very hard not to yell. Her answer shocked me. "His brother and sisters." She said.

"What!" I yelled. How did they tell her this? When did they tell her this? Why did they tell her this? My thoughts were interrupted though by Jessica once again, though this time I nearly fell over.

"And Edward wrote me a love note." She said that last part a little loudly though. Edward wrote her love note? Okay, that part I refuse to believe.

"Jessica, I find it very hard to believe that Edward wrote you a 'love note'." I said a little sarcastically. What happened next, I didn't anticipate. She actually pulled out a note. I was rooted to the spot; I was stunned and couldn't move. Jessica got the note and threw it at me, to which it accordingly hit my head and fell to the floor. That brought me out of my little reverie. I sighed frustratingly and picked up the piece of paper or as Jessica claimed it to be, "the note." But when I got to the part about me asking Edward out, I knew it wasn't him who wrote it, despite the perfect forgery of his handwriting. But who? I kept reading and almost snorted when I read that I apparently "intimidated" him. I mean come on, seriously!

Who the hell wrote this? I crumpled up the note and chucked it back at Jessica. I looked at her and said two words before I stormed out.

"Not true."

As I was walking down the hall, I thought about getting in my truck and going home, but with my luck, I'd probably get caught. So I went straight to biology. I sat at out table and leaned my head against my arm. I looked out the window and saw that it was still cloudy outside. I gave an exasperated sigh and said out loud, "Why the hell hasn't it gotten sunny yet?" But as soon as I said that, the thought kept echoing in my head. The more I thought about it the more I realized it was good question. Why hadn't the sun come out yet? Alice said it would. If it wasn't going to, why would Alice lie?

As I was thinking this over the bell rang and students began filling the room. This time I definitely didn't miss all the looks I was getting from everyone. As soon as someone would realize I saw them staring they would put their head down or shift their gaze elsewhere.

As much as I wanted to keep thinking my new question over, I couldn't. Mr. Banner announced that he was going to give us worksheets to do so that he could grade other papers. They were easy, but still took up the whole class period because there were so many of them.

The bell rang and I was off to gym. As I was walking down the hall, something just clicked in my head and I fit all the pieces together. The note Jessica had, Alice saying there would be sun today when there clearly wasn't, the stares I was getting; well okay the stares were pretty obvious, but still. It all made since now. This was the workings of that evil little pixie and the rest of her siblings. They were mad because they got caught and had those punishments. Obviously one of them wrote that note and slipped it into Jessica's locker. Exactly why they did that I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

I began walking to gym again and realized that I had been standing the middle of the hallway. That caused even more stares. As I neared the gym doors I was greeted by the ever so oblivious Mike. Didn't this guy ever give up?

"Hey Bella." Mike said.

"Um… Hi." I said and practically ran to the locker room.

Once I walked in I instantly regretted not just skipping the rest of the day. Every eye was on me and the whispering seemed to get lower. Jeez, keep your eyeballs to yourself people! After my little "walk of death", gym went as it normally did. We played a sport; people didn't pass me the ball. Yet still eyes kept wandering in my direction and I felt like screaming at them to point their eyeballs somewhere else. But of course I didn't, so the staring kept on.

Finally the coach told us we could go change and I changed in record time. I was dressed and out of the room before anyone had a chance to get halfway dressed. But what happened next was most definitely the shock of the day.

As I was walking to my truck, still fuming over my revelation, I saw someone standing next to my truck. That someone was Mike Newton. I groaned. I kept walking until I was only a few feet from Mike and my truck. I decided to try and be polite, so I thought a "Hey Mike" would do. Although even if I said "get lost", I doubt he would listen.

I didn't get half a sentence out before he walked right up to me and, before I could even register what had happened, he kissed me and continued to. This was no small peck on the lips, it was a full on kiss. As soon as the shock wore off, I pushed him away and yelled at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

The grin already on his face widened and he said, "I'm kissing you."

"In case you haven't noticed," I yelled at him, "I have a boyfriend, who is Edward, not you. I don't even like you! What makes you even think I would want to kiss you?"

"Oh please Bella," Mike said, "just stop already, I know you like me you don't have to keep pretending."

"I do NOT like you," I growled back at him, "and I have a boyfriend, whom I love. And where did you get this idea that I actually like you?" I asked.

By this point I noticed that we'd drawn a small crowd. But I was past the point of caring. I was too pissed off.

"Bella come one, stop acting like you don't know. You wrote me that note telling me you liked me, and that I shouldn't give up. Besides, didn't you and Edward break up?" Mike asked.

I was shocked for a second, but it vanished as quickly as it came. As soon as he said the word "note" I realized that they must have slipped him one too. They were _so_ going to pay for this.

"Mike," I said slowly, "I didn't write that note. It's just a joke someone's playing on Edward and I. I really don't like you that way. Sorry I but never have, never will. Feel free to spread that around." I said angrily as I walked the last few feet to my truck. I threw my bag in, but before I got into the cab of the truck, I had a last minute thought.

"Oh and Mike," I said sweetly, "Never touch me again."

And with that I got in, shut the door, and drove off as quickly as I could start the truck. As I drove home, I wished just this once that my truck could go faster. I wanted to tell Edward the news so he could kill his siblings already.

As soon as I pulled up to the house, I jumped out of the truck, almost forgetting to put it in park. I ran into the house and practically flew up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door to my room my breath caught and my anger vanished for a moment. There, lying on my bed was Edward looking as perfect as always smiling at me.

He was up in a second and holding me in his arms. "How was school?" he asked.

"Good as a day with out you can be. Well, for the beginning at least. Like up until I pulled up into the parking lot." I said. He frowned and asked me what was wrong.

"Edward could you do me a favor?" I asked. My anger had returned when I thought about my day.

"Anything." He said.

"Could you kill your siblings for me?" I asked.

* * *

**okay so it took me an unbelieveably long time to write this chapter cause i couldn't figure out how i wanted it to go. But as you can see i got it done. What did you think, was it okay or did it disapoint? Let me know so i can make the upcoming chapters even better. Hope everyone had an awesome time celebrating whatever holiday you may observe. I had an awesome Christmas, i got Twilight stuff, hehe. ^_^ Happy New Year everyone! **

**And remember, REView! that'll definitly give me something to celebrate for the new year! (:**


	11. Save the Squirrels!

**It's been TOO long, I know and I am _so so _sorry. No excuse can make it up though so i am going to stop talking and let you read... **

**P.s. this has alice, jasper, rosalie, and emmett pov!**

**Disclaimer: Do i own my favorite scarf, yes! Do i own this, no. Stephenie Meyer does, darn.**

(Alice POV)

It was finally morning and Bella was leaving for school. But we still had one problem, Edward. We couldn't watch Bella on the computer with him in the house, he would hear. But luckily Jasper had come up with something so simple it was genius. Since Esme would be in Seattle all day it would be just us in the house. So Jasper sent waves of lust throughout the house. It definitely made Edward feel uncomfortable, especially when none of us had a problem doing anything with him in the house and he knew that.

I think it's safe to say that he thought we were going to do something because he was out of the house in minutes. As soon as Edward was out of the house Jasper cut the waves of lust off and we all burst out laughing at how funny it was to make Edward edgy and uncomfortable. I checked ahead and let everyone know that it had worked and Edward wouldn't come back to the house all day.

"Now on to the day's festivities!" Emmett yelled. We laughed and went to his and Rose's room and turned the computer on. Revenge is sweet.

(Rosalie POV)

I turned the computer on and it hummed to life within seconds. I quickly clicked on the camera folder and a small box popped up for every camera we had set up. I made sure the volume was turned up and we waited. Bella wasn't at school and she wouldn't be for five minutes and 38 seconds, according to Alice.

While we waited I decided to take a look at what Emmett was wearing. I hadn't really paid attention and sometimes what he put on didn't even match. Right before I turned my head to look Alice burst into a giggling fit. I looked at her and shrugged before turning my attention back to Emmett. Damn, he looked good. He was dressed in all white today; white jeans, with white sneakers, and a white shirt with a pullover on top. He looked perfect. As I looked him over again I notices a pin on his pullover. I looked at it and it said "Save the Squirrels!" with a drawing of a squirrel that looked like a five year old drew it, right in the middle. I practically fell over, where did he get that?

"Emmett," I said, "what is that on your shirt?"

He looked down at the pin and said, "Oh this is my 'save the squirrel' pin. Did you know they're endangered?"

At this Jasper burst out laughing and Alice was attempting to hold her giggles in.

"Emmett," I said trying to hold in my own laughs, "where did you get that?"

"I got it yesterday whenever I went to buy the cameras. When I came out of the store after buying them I saw a make shift stand next the store. It's funny actually I hadn't even noticed it before when I went in. it was weird really, but whatever." Emmett said as we al just stared at him.

"I went over to see what he was selling and it was completely empty. I asked him if he sold anything. And he told me he was sold out. But he had one left and it was the best of all of them. I asked him what he sold and he pulled this out." He pointed to the pin as he continued.

"I didn't even know the squirrels needed to be saved. So I brought it from him. He was happy; he said all the earnings went to help save the squirrels." Emmett said happily.

By this time I was laughing along with Jasper and Alice. My husband was smart, but he had his moments. And this was one of them.

"Em… Emmett," Jasper said while laughing, "how much did you pay for that pin?"

"Three hundred." was Emmett's answer. We all just stared at him and laughed even harder.

"What!" Emmett whined, "Why are you all laughing?"

"Emmett," Alice said, "you were so jipped."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"That guy ripped you off sweetie." I told him.

"Yeah, in no way are the squirrels in any kind of danger or need to be saved." Jasper snorted.

"Well damn, I'm so going to kill that guy Bob the hobo when I see him." Emmett snarled.

"Who is Bob?" I asked.

"The guy who sold the pin to me." Emmett answered.

"You bought a three hundred dollar pin from a…a… hobo?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, so?" Emmett asked.

"He's a hobo honey, that's kind of an obvious sign.

"Whatever." Emmett said and turned back to the computer.

"Hey Bella just pulled up." Emmett said excitedly. Our laughing died down, thanks to Jasper, as we watched Bella get out of that rust bucket of a truck she drove. I would really love to get my hands on, but I digress.

We watched as Bella was getting out of her truck Mike Newton pulled in right next to her. When he saw her he got hat pathetically hopeless look on his face. The one where he thinks he actually has a chance. Bella smiled at him and tried running away but of course Mike caught up with her. We watched as he asked her a question.

(Jasper POV)

"Do you want to go out with me tonight, or tomorrow night, or any other night really." Mike asked Bella. I could feel everyone's amusement as Mike asked Bella and we all laughed. This kid was persistent, though I guess our note hadn't helped Bella much there. She smiled a little after he asked her and we were all a little confused. Bella came up with some excuse about remembering something between her and Edward. Alice scoffed at this; it was obvious she didn't believe it, though I could tell the rest of us didn't either.

Mike asked where Edward was and Bella gave him the excuse that he and Alice were sick. He asked about the rest of us and Bella gave him the college excuse. I've got to admit it was a pretty good one. She came up with the lies well enough. Although Mike looked relieved when she told him this, I guess he was glad Emmett and I weren't there to try and stop him. Bella smiled a little and tried getting away, but Mike offered to walk with her.

Bella agreed, but she looked ready to kill him. I laughed at this and when I pointed out her expression, everyone else did too. Then again Mike asked Bella out again. I asked Alice what she wrote in his note and she recited it exactly as she wrote it. We all laughed and watched as Bella told Mike she was going out with Edward and she loved him. When he asked if that was a no, Bella practically screamed and stalked off. By the time she reached her class we were all in hysterics over Bella's reaction to Mike's constant pursuit of her.

As she sat down and began to read we just waited in front of the screen for the bell to ring. Thought soon Emmett began to feel restless and I knew it wouldn't be long until he began whining. As if on cue he turned toward us and said, "This is so boring. I mean this is funny and all but if that's as funny as it gets, then what the hell?" he said.

Alice just shook her head and smiled. Amusement was rolling off of her in small amounts, it must have been Emmett.

"Emmett," she said, "class hasn't even started and are you forgetting lunch? Besides Jessica has first with Bella."

"Right." was Emmett's response.

As we turned our attention back to the screen we saw Jessica sit next to Bella. Another girl was giving Jessica an evil glare. She didn't seem to notice and gave her full attention to Bella.

"So where is Edward?" she asked Bella. Once again she gave the same excuse of him and Alice being sick. Jessica gave her apology and they turned their attention to the teacher. He gave them a free day and Jessica went back to interrogation Bella.

She asked the most random question about his food and we all glanced at each other with amusement. But I could feel everyone's' bewilderment as well. Well except from Alice, of course she knows what going to happen. Bella told Jessica we were all vegetarians and Emmett burst out laughing, it was pretty funny. Jessica was only able to ask one more question though before the teacher gave them work. To say Bella looked relieved was an understatement.

(Emmett POV)

Whoa! Bella ran without tripping, it would have been funny if she had. She went through a few classes without Jessica's weird questions, but everyone was definitely staring at her though she didn't seem to notice. It's so boring watching her just get stared at.

"Emmett," Jasper told me, "have a little patience please, your impatientce and anxiety is killing me." I just scoffed, I can't help that it is boring right now.

The bell finally rang and Bella went to her next class. Luckily Jessica was waiting for Bella. Nice. As Bella sat down she looked around her and finally seemed to notice everyone was looking at her and whispering.

When class began the teacher walked out and left everyone alone. So Bella got her iPod and read her book. Jessica kept calling but Bella didn't hear her, or ignoring her. And she seemed to be getting mead. After about the millionth time of calling her, Jessica reached over and jerked out one of Bella's ear phones. Bella looked pissed.

"Yes Jessica?" she asked. Jessica asked where we lived because she wanted to bring "something" over to Edward. By something she probably meant herself. Bella retailed by saying to give it to her and she would bring it over to Edward AND Alice. She kept emphasizing Alice's name whenever she mentioned Edward.

I mentioned this quickly and everyone burst out laughing. Alice especially, she said that if she knew Bella, and she did, then it was true. We then quickly turned our attention back to Bella's conversation.

She told Jessica that she was coming over to hand out with me! Yay, I'm totally her favorite! Take that Edward and Alice. She told Jessica she barely knew us and Jessica turned away from Bella angrily. Bella then went back to her iPod and put her hands over her ears. See, that's why I find her so funny; always doing something unusual.

For the rest of class Jessica would keep calling Bella and Bella kept ignoring her. Finally it was time for lunch, the time we were all looking forward to. As soon as Bella walked into the lunch room she went straight to the line and didn't seem to notice everyone look at her and then turn back to each other to whisper excitedly.

Bella sat next to Angela and in doing so had to put up with Jessica at the same table, who kept sending her these freaking funny looks. Bella got brave and finally shot her a look back. So Jessica stood up and yelled "Why did you and Edward Cullen break up?" The lunch room went silent and all eyes were on Bella.

We were all silent as we looked at each other completely shocked. Then we burst out laughing at how incredibly funny this as and I gave Jasper a high five.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the wait on this chapter! School was getting crazy, sad excuse i know but there it is. But I know that the whole Emmett and squirrel thing was ridiculous but I had way to much sugar when i wrote this chapter and was a little hyper. But i thought it was funny and completely random with nothing to do with the story, so I kept it after my friends agreed with me. I hope you liked it. AND i will have the NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT! So review and it'll go up faster, i promise. REVIEW! **

**p.s. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

* * *


	12. The Cullen's View

**So here is the next chapter as promised. It's shorter thats because Bella's school day is almost over so the cullens view is almost over. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore i still do not own Twilight. **

(Rosalie POV)

Oh My God! I can't believe Jessica actually yelled that for the whole room to hear. Awesome! "What do you mean 'why did Edward and I break up?'" Bella screamed at Jessica. Now everyone was staring at her. We were all trying to keep from laughing because we didn't want to miss anything. Then she basically whispered, "Who told you Edward and I broke up?" But it was so quiet I'm pretty sure everyone heard. It was quite funny how she tried to sound all venomous.

Jessica answered it had been us who told her and her mouth fell open with a shocked expression. "What!" she yelled. Almost immediately Jessica told her about the supposed "Love note" Edward wrote her. I burst out laughing at that and then Alice did too. I had told her what I had written and she loved how it needy and desperate I made Edward sound.

Bella then said she found it hard to believe Edward wrote her a love note. Jessica in turn pulled out my note and threw it at Bella and with her clumsiness it hit her head. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing and Jasper said he wished they'd had a camera. Emmett looked at him and pointed out that it was being recorded by the cameras to the computer, so we didn't need to camera or tape to put in the cameras at school.

Finally Bella picked up the note and read it. She looked seriously pissed off. She crumpled the note up and threw it at Jessica and hissed "Not true," before storming out of the cafeteria. At this none of us could keep ourselves from laughing out loud. Suddenly Alice yelled at Emmett to stop and not move. We all looked at her and she explained that if he leaned against the window, the glass would break and it wouldn't do any good to get some more because it wouldn't be possible before Esme got back. When Alice said this Emmett walked away from the windows and stood next to me. None of us wanted a repeat of the last time Emmett and Jasper broke a window while wrestling. The only time any of us had seen Esme even angrier than that was when Jasper had blown up the kitchen a few years ago on some idiotic bet he made with Emmett. When Esme got home after that, if it'd been possible for a vampire to have a heart attack she would have there. I will never forget the look on Jasper's face when Esme zeroed in him as the culprit and yelled at him so loud not to even think about running that his eye started twitching. Now basically every time he's in major trouble with Esme he flashbacks to that day and his eye starts twitching like crazy again.

"Hey," Emmett said, "attention on Bella." We all looked back at the screen and saw Bella sitting in her biology class. She just sat there looking kind of oblivious to everything around her. Then the bell rang and she seemed to finally get out of her daze. Again this time everyone was staring at her, but this time she seemed to notice. If you didn't know her it would seem that she was crazy by the way she kept turning her head in every direction looking at everyone that had been staring at her. This was hilarious because she really did look kind of crazy while doing that. She got lucky though because Mr. Banner actually gave them work to do. Alice said it would take everyone the whole class period to finish, even Bella.

At this revelation Emmett yelled "Damn it!"

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to watch everyone stare at Bella again." Emmett whined.

Alice smiled at this and said, "Don't worry Emmett, everyone's going to be looking up from they're paper and Bella won't even notice."

After a boring time of watching Bella being stared at by everyone, even a few glances from the teacher, the bell rang finally. As Bella was waling down the hall to gum she stopped in the middle of the hallway and just stood there with this indescribable look of clarity on her face.

Bella just stood there not noticing the many many stares she was getting from everyone else in the hall. "What the hell is she doing?" Emmett asked voicing all our unspoken question.

"I… I don't know." Alice said a little hesitantly. But before worry and paranoia could set in, Bella began walking to gym again.

"Well that was weird." Jasper said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Once again Mike greeted Bella and she brushed him off again as quick as she could. The whole period of gym Bella spent being stared at and whispered about in low voices; it seemed to really piss her off. When the coach told them to go change Bella flew to the locker rooms and was out before everyone was done. As Bella was walking to the exit door in the gym in the screen from another camera we saw Mike make a sprint to Bella's truck. So by the time she got out of the gym, she was halfway to her truck before she even noticed Mike standing there.

Bella uttered a word that sounded like "hey" but it was cut off by the kiss Mike gave Bella. This was no friend kiss, this was a kiss you see and say "damn." All of our mouths dropped, to say that we were shocked would be a major understatement. Even Alice, the future seeing one, didn't see this one coming it seemed. And by the look on Bella's face, she was just as surprised.

Finally Bella pushed Mike away and yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" We all were still in a bit of a shock so we just watched dumbfounded. Mike grinned and said, "I'm kissing you."

(Emmett POV)

That jackass kissed my little sister! And she's going out with my brother! I'm going to kill him. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and subtlety nodded my thanks to Jasper.

Bella yelled at Mike she had a boyfriend, who was Edward, and that she didn't even like Mike. Hah! Mike told her to stop pretending, he knew she liked him. Again Bella reiterated that she had a boyfriend she loved, but then she asked where he got the idea she liked him, not good. As Bella yelled at Mike, a small crowd began to hover. Then Mike said the worst, he told Bella he had the note she wrote him and he knew Edward and her had broken up. This was bad because I didn't know if Bella was supposed to find out about Mike's note.

She told Mike the note was a joke and walked away with the parting words to never touch her again. After that she quickly jumped in her truck and drove away as fast as it would allow her to.

After she drove off and we had no more need for the cameras, Rose turned the computer off.

"Well," Jasper said, "all things considered I think things went pretty well."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but what about the kiss?"

"Well as long as Bella doesn't tell Edward about it, I don't think it will be a problem. You know how overactive he gets. She won't want him to kill Mike, despite how much we all hate him." Alice said.

"Well then, success." I said. Everyone agreed and we spent a little while talking about Bella's crazy day and how everyone would react the next day at school when we were all back.

* * *

**Short chapter i know but I'll do my best to make the next one longer. So did everyone forget about the whole Twitching eye thing? Cause i know even i did for like 2 chapters until my friend asked about it. What you think? Did the story work? Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys rock! Lets keep it up and Review for this one too. Let me know what you think. Never again will there be a wait for a chapter as long as it was for these last two, sorry again. Now with one last word i am off to watch Step Up... Review! :)**

* * *


	13. Bella's Revenge

**Hey peoples, so here is the next chapter. It's short I know, but i haven't had a lot of time and i wanted to get something out for you, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

(Bella POV)

Edward just stood there as I told him about my day and how I figured out it was probably his siblings doing. As I got toward the end of my day I started debating with myself about if I should tell him about the kiss or not. As I got to the part I decided that it'd be best to tell him because it'd be worse if he found out from Mike first.

"Edward," I said nervously, "there is one more thing that happened."

"Seriously?" he asked, "What else could have possibly happened?"

"Mike sort of kissed me." I said.

"He kissed you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I pushed him off quickly once I realized hat he was doing. He kind of caught me off guard." I told him.

The cell phone he had in his hand splintered into a million pieces from the strength of Edward's hand.

"Well that changes our plans." Edward said after a tense silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're going back to our first plan." Edward said.

I just stared at Edward a little unsurely. The first plan we'd come up with was a bit harsh and extreme, so we'd devised a new one.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely," was Edwards's response.

"Well then this should be fun." I said with a smile.

"Oh it will be." Edward said with a smirk.

* * *

**So i know it's extremely short, but there is a major state test coming up at school next week and my teahcers having us study like crazy so i haven't had a lot of time to write. But i wanted to get something out for you so i wrote this up real quick. even though it's short still let me know what you thought. Oh and just so you know the next chapter is the last in the story! i can't believe it. It'going to be long and awesome! So stay tuned. :)**

* * *


	14. Where Did We Go Wrong?

**It has been more than 2 months since my last update, So Sorry for that! Someone in my school died and it hit us all pretty hard. I didn't write for a while and then honestly i forgot about the chapter. My best friend asked me about it and reminded me. i've had exit level tests all this week but i wanted to get something out to you so here it is. I was a little distracted when i wrote this, i was watching Stargate sg-1 with my brother and he kept making me laugh so... yeah hope you like it. **

**p.s. not the last chapter, still a few more left. **

* * *

(Rosalie POV)

About an hour after Bella left school, Esme arrived back home. One look at us and she asked us what was going on, Emmett laughed a little nervously and I quickly replied that school had been entertaining, for once.

That was an hour ago and now here we were, all of us, in Alice and Jasper's room going through some of the video stills we'd all made of our favorite Bella school day moments. Halfway through our little slide show we heard Edward come up the driveway in his Volvo. Alice turned off the computer and decided to rearrange her closet again. Emmett challenged Jasper to a wrestling match, and I decided to shop online. Alice might not be able to shop, but I could.

When Edward entered the house Esme greeted him and he then made his way to his room. I found it a bit odd that he didn't say anything to any of us. But I guess it was a good thing because that meant he didn't have any suspicious about us.

Towards seven o'clock Esme said she was going to meet Carlisle at the hospital and then soon after Edward left to go to Bella's.

(Edward POV)

Before I left Bella's I wrote a note to Esme detailing Bella's day and the others involvement in it and I asked her to meet me at the hospital around seven so we could discuss it with her and Carlisle. I told her not to say anything out loud so she wouldn't alert the others to our plan. Also not to make any decisions that Alice would be able to see, essentially blowing our plan.

When I got home Esme greeted me when I came in the door and I quickly handed her the note. She read the note quickly and looked at me a little startled.

"Are you sure Edward?" Esme thought. I nodded my head to let her know that I was serious. "Alright," Esme thought.

After our exchange, Esme soon left telling everyone she was going to meet Carlisle at the hospital. No one suspected anything and so I left soon after, supposedly going to Bella's. I was going to pick her up and bring her with me, but Charlie had gotten home early so her absence wouldn't have gone unnoticed. So she stayed home.

This was going exactly how I had hoped it would. I still couldn't get it right though, why would they do this to Bella? They couldn't be that stupid could they... well maybe they could. I mean after living almost a hundred years with nothing to do but go to high school in a continuous loop, it tends to get boring as hell. But still that is no excuse to do this to Bella no matter how bored they may be! God! I am so going to make them pay for putting Bella through this.

These are the thoughts that ran through my head as I drove at my usual break neck speed towards the hospital.

When I got to the hospital, I went straight to Carlisle's office, trying to avoid the roaming eyes and thoughts of the nurses. Finally I reached the door to Carlisle's office and I entered, quickly shutting the door behind me with a slight shudder. When I looked up I saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for me.

"So what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Long, long story." I said with a sigh.

"Well then I guess you'd better begin quickly then." I said. I leaned against the wall and began the tale Bella had told me of her day of school and of what I had found out from others and my siblings mind.

After I had explained everything to Carlisle of Bella's day due to the actions of my dear siblings, Carlisle and Esme agreed with me that apparently they needed new punishments since the old ones didn't seem to have a very large effect on them.

"So what are you going to do them? Apparently they don't listen very well." I said.

"Yes, well we have always had a back up punishment outlined incase things ever... got out of hand." Esme said carefully. A look into both of their minds showed that smirk they had, they were actually looking forward to unleashing their carefully thought out punishments on them. Carlisle and Esme were two of the most compassionate people or vampires I had ever known, but when their kids disobeyed direct rules after not taking their punishments seriously, watch out, they got scary.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "we've known it only be a matter of time before they took things too far. So we made these plans a while ago, just for a situation such as this."

"Wait, you've had these plans made for a long time? How did I not know about them?" I asked.

"Edward dear, you are included in the group. You have caused your share of trouble over the years. We do have ways of keeping things we don't want you knowing even from you." Esme said with a small smile. Okay, well, that's frightening.

"Right," I said, "well what is it exactly you are going to do to them?" They then proceeded to tell me the punishments they had planned for them, and I had to shudder a little from what they told me. I was seriously glad that I was not in their plans for the rest of my siblings. For sure it was genius, there was no way they would try anything again for a while for fear of our dear parents wrath. I didn't have to have Alice's ability to see the future to know this.

Finally, after they were done with telling me the plans, I left to go to Bella's and let her in on Carlisle and Esme's plans for my siblings. As I got up to leave Carlisle's office I noticed that while sitting on Carlisle's lap, Esme was getting a little comfortable. Very quickly their thoughts were on each other. At this I moved considerably more faster and was out of the door in a second. Seriously, they might as well be seventeen I thought as I walked down the hospital halls out to my car.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay in getting this out. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought, thanks. **


	15. Lets Go

**So I'm pretty sure this is my shortest chapter yet, but i wanted to get something out for you all this week. I wrote this during my semester finals last week so thats why the shortness.  
****And because i keep forgeting...**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Twilight nor will i ever**

**

* * *

**

(Edward POV)

After I left the hospital I went straight to Bella's. Charlie was snoring in front of the television so I knew Bella wouldn't be missed. I went in through her window and found her sitting on the floor leaning against her bed reading. She didn't notice my entrance so I snuck up and sat next to her putting my arms around her. She jumped a little and I had to laugh at how easily she scared at times.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Some new book my cousin Destinee sent me. She's the one who first really introduced me to reading." Bella answered.

"Cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's a lot older than me, but she sends me some random book she finds interesting from time to time." Bella answered.

"And how come I have never heard of this cousin of yours?" I asked.

"Well like I said, she's a lot older than me and she also lives in Texas, so we don't see each other much. And she's not really my cousin, just the daughter of one of Renee's friends. They grew up together, so I spent a lot of my childhood around her. So she's like a cousin." Bella answered.

"Ah, yes, well that explains it all." I said with a smirk.

"So," Bella said changing the subject, "is revenge going to be sweet?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"By telling Carlisle and Esme are we going to be happy with their punishments? So therefore I ask is revenge going to be sweet." Bella said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, well in that case, revenge is going to be very sweet as you say. Their punishments were very...terrifying." I said with a shudder, "Yes it makes me very glad that I never got this far passed their usual punishments. These are new and have never been used before. Even Alice won't be able to see what's coming.

"Well what are they?" Bella asked.

"Well let's go to the house and see the punishments given out then." I said. Bella jumped off the bed some what lop sided and said, "Lets go now then!" I laughed and pulled Bella onto my back and jumped out the window.

As we approached the house I said told Bella, "Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us to get there. They'll call everyone down once we arrive." Bella giggled and I smiled at this. As we got closer to the house I could hear the thoughts of Carlisle and Esme as they waited for us to get there so they could begin doling out punishments.

Finally we reached the house and Bella and I entered and sat down on the couch waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

**Short and boring... I know but it just filler to get to the next chapter. Oh and shout out to my friend Destinee, this chapters for her. She sat right next to me while i wrote this while everyone else played cards. XD Next up... We finally get to those pesky punishments Edward keeps going on about...will post by this Monday at the latest. Promise!!!**


	16. Real Punishments

**So here is the next chapter with the real punishments! And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, I reached my 100 review mark and that made me happy! It's been my goal for a while. Okay so next chapter is the last one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Twilight**

(Edward POV)

Once we were comfortable on the couch, Carlisle and Esme called everyone to the living room. As everyone filed in room their thoughts were confused by this. They couldn't figure out why I had brought Bella here this late at night with nothing going on during a school night. I whispered this in Bella's ear and she started giggling. This made them even more confused, if that was even possible. Alice was especially getting pissed off, because she couldn't see what was happening. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and I was seriously having a hard time keeping up. As everyone sat down, Carlisle got up to speak.

"Well I'm sure you're all wondering why we called you down here." Carlisle said with a pointed look towards Alice. With a grimace Alice turned her head and tried seeing what was going to happen, but had no such luck. Alice was nervous and that was making everyone else nervous as well. It was very rare that Carlisle and Esme actually hid what they were going to do from Alice and when they did it was never a good thing. Finally after the semi-long pause Carlisle had added for what he felt was a dramatic effect, he resumed his speaking.

"Well it has recently come to our attention that certain unexplainable events have been happening to Bella today while she was at school. And that said events where actually planned out and carried out in a very mysterious technique. Mysterious, yes, but also too much of a coincidence that they all happened in the way they did and to Bella while Edward wasn't there." Carlisle said in a knowing way. He spoke in a very non-accusing way so as to give them a chance to fess up to their crimes. Instead of a confession, Carlisle and Esme received nothing but innocent stares, well in Emmett's case innocent and blank stare. "OH crap!" was the single thought running through everyone's mind at this point.

Everyone was getting nervous now that they saw the direction that this was going. Emmett was getting really nervous now and with no one saying anything he managed to squeak out, "What are you guys asking us?"

"What we're asking you Emmett is did you happen to have anything to do with it." Esme said very calmly, which in its own right was very unnerving. "Even when we explicitly said that there would be dire consequences if you tried anything else and after you had already been punished for your previous ridiculous actions. Actually all of your punishments are still in effect and have been not even a whole week." At this Emmett tried in vain to defend all of them. "Are you trying to say that we are responsible for the events that happened to befall upon Bella? She is inherently clumsy you know."

When Emmett said this Esme gave him such a look that he backed down with a small whimper trying to hide behind Rosalie. Well after that I guess it was pretty obvious who would win a stare down with Esme. After a few minutes of total silence from my siblings, Carlisle preceded to try and get things moving along.

"Look guys, you can either fess up to what you did or can get a longer punishment than what Esme and I have planned." Carlisle said. "We know you did it so please do not keep trying to deny it." Esme said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other at this and all seemed to be in agreement with what Esme had just said. They knew that they were caught and that they might as well confess before Carlisle and Esme decide to burn them.

"Okay," said Rosalie, "so we are responsible for all the 'unusual happenings' that Bella experienced at school." Jasper nudged her and gave her a pointed look and Rosalie turned back and said, "Right and we're also extremely sorry for what we did."

"Yes, we really are," everyone chimed in after Rosalie.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, "now would you care to tell us why you all decided to play these pranks?" No one seemed to want to answer that particular question. Everyone was already freaking out in their minds trying to go over all the possible scenarios for punishments worse than what they already had.

"Yes, well I suppose we can go over that later," Esme said, "now as to your new punishments we can get to those now." Here everyone's heads snapped up and were paying attention. "Carlisle would you care to go first," Esme asked. "Thank you my dear." Carlisle said with a quick kiss on Esme's cheek.

"As we begin please keep in mind that all your previous punishments are still in effect and will be along with your new ones." As Carlisle said this everyone winced. "Now your punishments are all the same with a twist tied in for each of you specifically." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"So lets begin," Carlisle stated, "the basement has been..._expanded_, I suppose you could say. And it has been divided into four separate rooms. No windows, no tables or chairs, nothing in there. And nothing will be in there except for a very small light and...you." Everyone's jaw dropped at this. I had to put my hand over Bella's mouth to stifle her laughter and I could almost feel the heat coming from Alice's glare.

"Yes and in there you will stay until we believe that you have thoroughly learned your lesson." Esme said, "Of course you will be allowed to hunt. We will let you out once a week for a few hours and no more. So it would be wise not to stall. And obviously you won't be let out to hunt together. You each will have your own day to hunt."

I'd never thought it was possible for a vampire to go paler than we already where, but my siblings had just shattered that belief. I'd never seen them go so pale before; including the time Emmett and Jasper single handily wrecked two of Rosalie's most prized cars during an impromptu race. Jasper went to say something but Carlisle got to him quickly. "Yes Jasper we will keep you in their as long as we see fit so it could be more than a few weeks." "And here I thought I was the physic." Alice muttered. "Yeah some physic." Rosalie muttered back.

"Alright that's enough," Esme said, "now as for your personalized add on... we're start with you Alice." Esme said turning towards Alice. "There will be a small television in your 'room' and the shopping network will be placed on lock and there will be no remote or controller of any kind. We will turn it off periodically, but for the duration of your stay in there it will be playing continuously. And you will not be allowed to shop as per your previous punishment. You will be allowed a change of clothes to hunt if you wish, but other than that there will be no changing of clothes everyday." As Esme said this I thought Alice was about to drop dead of shock.

"And that goes for all of you as well." Carlisle said.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, "for you there will be one book in there on the decline of the South and it's eventual loss of the Civil War. It's your choice to read it or not, but it will be in there. And there will be a small sound system set up in the room with a continuous loop of _Yankee Doodle Dandy_ playing off and on at different times."

Bella had to hold on to me because she was laughing so hard, and I was right there with her. I seriously thought Jasper was going to faint. I mean if it was possible he would've done it just now.

By this time Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts were becoming more and more frantic. They really didn't want to know their punishments.

"Rosalie," Esme began, "there will be various parts of an engine piled in the room, but you are not allowed to work on it. Also there will also be a small television in your room replaying the events from a few summers ago when Emmett and Jasper crashed your two prized vehicles, on mute of course." Wow, when this was over with Emmett and Jasper had probably better make a run for it because after being cooped up in that room for who knows how long she was going to be even more pissed off at them at that point then she was when they first crashed the cars. Emmett was already visualizing Rose's wrath and running for the hills when this was done. Seriously right now the Volturi looked better to Emmett than a Rosalie that angry.

"And last but not least, Emmett," Carlisle said, "there will be a television in your room with a very bad screen. It's cracked and the entire picture is extremely fuzzy and you can barely distinguish anything. The volume does not work nor does anything else. On that screen will be playing ESPN the entire time. And don't expect it to miraculously begin working because believe me it won't. But in the unlikely event that it does, then it will be removed from your room."

I had to laugh at Emmett's, when he watched ESPN he got into it and if he couldn't see the screen it would mostly be completely destroyed within a day, by Emmett of course. This was truly going to be a wonderful few weeks.

Alice interrupted my thoughts when she asked the 17,000 dollar question on everyone's mind. "Exactly when do our punishments start?" Alice asked. "Now," Carlisle and Esme said together. "But... but what about school?" Rosalie blurted out. "Summer is only a few weeks away and we can simply call the school and withdraw you." Esme answered.

"Yes," Carlisle interjected, "and since it's so close to the end of the year all of your major tests are finished and you will be missing nothing. So any other questions you'd guys would like to ask to stall farther?"

With silence as the answer, Carlisle preceded to lead them to their "rooms". "Now if you will all follow Esme and me we will show you all to your rooms." Carlisle lead the way followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, in a single file line with Esme bringing up the end following from behind.

Once they had left the room I got up from my seat and walked Bella to the door. "Well that was certainly...eventful." Bella said once we reached he driveway. "Yes," I said laughing, "Now you see why I said I was glad I never got them this mad." "Definitely," Bella giggled.

"Well let's get you home, it's late already and we actually do have school tomorrow. Wouldn't want you falling asleep in class and start talking now would we." I said as I was running towards Bella's house. I could feel Bella's blush as I said this. "No, I guess not." she managed to get out. When we reached her room and I lifted her off my back she was practically asleep. So I laid her under the covers and lay next to her humming her lullaby.

Today was most definitely a good day.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will be up in one week. Leave a review please, I love to hear what you thought!**

* * *


	17. The End: Finally Broken

**So we have finally reached the last chapter, its short, but I think it ended everything on a good note. **

**NO i do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters!**

(Edward POV)

It had been two weeks since the final punishments had been given out and my siblings were still being punished. It was amazing really; Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had all resorted to sitting in the corner rocking back and forth waiting for the torture to end. That was actually really surprising, I thought Alice would be the first to cave, but she was still holding on. She hadn't reached the breaking point as the others had...yet. She would soon though, her thoughts were becoming increasingly as the others were. It was just a matter of time. The Plan had proceeded perfectly, everyone had bought the excuse Carlisle and Esme had given them and didn't even question why I was still at school and the others weren't.

It was finally the last day of school and I was hoping to find some good news when I got home. And when I did get home, I got it. Alice had finally broke. She was sitting in the corner of the room remembering everyone she had met in the last few years and was dressing them in her mind, according to her, in clothes they desperately needed in actual life. And as she began going pretty far down the list, the clothes started getting more and more unusual. She had definitely reached the breaking point. Reading minds did have its advantages, such as this.

Once I had taken a look in everyone's minds to see how they were, I left again, this time to Bella's. I was going to take her to the meadow, we hadn't been there in a while, and since it was the start of summer vacation I thought we should begin it on a good note. So the meadow was decided upon.

When I reached Bella's house she was waiting on the porch for me and walked slowly to the car. I opened the door for her and we were on our way.

"So how are our favorite 'prisoners' doing today?" Bella asked.

"Well," I answered back, "the last one finally broke today." I told her with a grin. I heard her heart speed up a little and I laughed. I absolutely loved having that effect on her. I then began telling her exactly what Alice had been doing and she started laughing along with me when I was finished.

We finally reached the point where we needed to stop driving and as I ran with Bella to the meadow there was a peaceful silence. Once we got to there I sat down against a tree and Bella leaned against me. I put my arms around her and we just sat there enjoying each others company. After a while Bella asked me if Carlisle and Esme had decided when they were going to release everyone from their rooms.

"Well they're debating on that actually." I told her. "The one thing they know for sure is there is at least one more week left in their punishments. Then they will most likely wait just one more week and then they will let them out." It wasn't definite, but so far that's what they had come up with and they seemed to agree on it, but they were keeping an open mind. Bella started laughing when I told her this and she said she was glad that everything was working out so well. I couldn't agree with her more and we once again lapsed into a comfortable silence.

One thing was for sure, whenever Carlisle and Esme did let everyone out, they wouldn't be trying anything again for a long time because now they new what kind of punishments Carlisle and Esme were capable of coming up with.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this! You all made my first story an awesome experience. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. I have an idea for another story but its just that, ideas. Until i have a few chapters written I'm not going to post anything, so keep a look out. **

**So please do me one last favor and review one more time. Let me know what you thought. :D**

* * *


End file.
